<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All The Things She Said by BLV (TheFemaleSnape)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021444">All The Things She Said</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemaleSnape/pseuds/BLV'>BLV (TheFemaleSnape)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basilisk Venom, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M, Male Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFemaleSnape/pseuds/BLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Voldemort find each other. It rains. They kiss. Explicit for second chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort, Nagini/Voldemort (Harry Potter), Severus Snape/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was created to coincide with a live stage HarryMort performance by myself October 2019. Harry and Voldemort find eachother. Crack, fluff, tension. I’m sorry! I’m aware the quotes aren’t canonically places... like I said, crack haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness was deafening and surrounded him like an embrace from a distant acquaintance- uncomfortably long and unnecessarily intimate. The kind you don’t agree to, but is thrusted upon you by the other party, who can only fully believe that their existence is more important than your discomfort. The soup-like blackness rendered his glasses useless; he couldn’t see his own hands, let alone a foot in front of him. Harry now understood why the Forbidden Forest was so named. </p>
<p>A crack to Harry’s left caught his attention, and wand drawn, he took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Lumos.” He gasped, the sound emitting more fear than he wanted to show. </p>
<p>Trees. </p>
<p>He squinted to his left, where the noise had originated, in a futile attempt to see past the trees in front of him and was startled by the low rasp to his right. </p>
<p>“So weak, so.... vulnerable.” </p>
<p>He was now face to grey-face with the one thing that he feared the most. Voldemort’s eyes flashed red as the corners of his mouth upturned in a sickly smile. Harry swallowed and glanced quickly around to ensure he wasn’t ambushed, but a cold grey hand gripped his chin. </p>
<p>“Look at me. Things have changed,” His rasp continued with a unnerving glow of magic pulsating just beneath his skin, “I can touch you, now.” </p>
<p>Harry struggled to free himself but was fixed to the spot as a cold hand effortlessly locked on to his cock through his robes. He felt a strong wave of magic surging between them, but could do nothing but throw back his head. He groaned, and shuddered, whilst unearthly sounds left the creature before him. Feeling a slight push of Legilimency at his insufficient wards he pushed back weakly. Sweat covered skin writhed in his minds’ eye and he pushed it back again. A serpentine tongue moistened thin lips in front of his face as the pale grey face moved forward and closed the gap between them. </p>
<p>A soft pressing together of lips dropped Harry’s guard a little and he found himself opening to the kiss, allowing the tongue access, to duel with his own. Harry’s hands came to rest on the taller man’s shoulders, gripping at the fabric beneath them. A soft groan escaped, though neither of them knew to whom it had belonged. Voldemort stepped closer and brought both bodies flush against each other, feeling the young man’s heat against his own cold reptilian body. As the kiss continued, the fight for dominance intensified and Harry felt himself snap back to reality. Using the leverage of the placement of his hands he pushed himself back and bodies were no longer touching. His hand ricocheted against Voldemort’s face and he stepped back further, anger rising quickly. </p>
<p>“You’re the weak one, and you’ll never know love, or friendship,” he growled at the older man, balling his fists, “and I feel sorry for you.”</p>
<p>The older man touched his face where he felt the pain radiate and staggered back a few steps. Everything Harry had said was galloping through his mind, seeping into his consciousness; dancing through his psyche. </p>
<p>‘This is not enough’ he thought as he turned from his younger counterpart, running his hands across his smooth scalp. He chanced a sly glance to Harry’s shaking form and caught a glimpse of what he thought was an almost acceptance. He didn’t know how long  it had been since he actually disliked Harry, but it was no longer a shock to look at the younger man with lustful passion and affection as opposed to the previous detest he had originally felt, so it must have been a while. </p>
<p>To a certain extent, it made sense to feel an affinity towards Harry, they had been through so much, separately, but together. A part of him, lived inside Harry, after all, continuing a hatred for him was, in a way, detrimental to his own well being as well as the younger mans. This was what he’d spent his most recent months reminding himself, anyway. Bellatrix wasn’t satisfying him anymore, and he grew tired of her constant adoration and ‘anti-hero worship’, though her temper often kept things interesting. Lucius on the other hand, had about as much personality and free will as a wet quilt, though he was very pretty to look at. Severus however, bowed beautifully, sucked cock like it was air, enjoyed sparring as if it were a sport, but wasn’t overly attractive in any conventional sense. </p>
<p>Harry was a clear-cut choice above his current followers. He knew there would be some raised eyebrows when instead of returning with the lifeless body of Harry Potter, he appeared with the Boy Who Lived, hand in hand, an affectionate glance shared between them. It was decided, whatever happened, he would be leaving with Harry Potter safely ensconced in his love; something he didn’t give freely often. </p>
<p>He dared another glance at the younger man and caught sight of a few drops of rain. It seemed Harry had noticed the rain simultaneously too before becoming aware of the red eyes gazing in his direction. A few steps were taken by both men and the gap closed slowly. The rain was still holding off for the most part, save a few large drops here and there, bouncing or rolling down the smooth head of the older man. Harry watched the drops closely, wishing he could close the gap further and touch skin as closely as the water did. His Occlumency failed, as usual, and Voldemort took another step closer, all but leaving a few centimetres between them, seemingly in order to allow Harry to close the final space between them, which, of course he did. </p>
<p>As Harry leaned upward towards his former enemy, Voldemort raised his hand, but Harry didn’t shy from the action as an almost silent rasp whispered “aquamenti” He didn’t care if it were an omen for bad, or a romantic gesture, he just knew it was soothing the heat rising from his blood. </p>
<p>Their lips locked in a second searing kiss that neither wanted to break. Hands roamed freely and desperately, trying to connect bodies with deeper abandon for their history. Voldemort chuckled deeply into the kiss as he felt the younger man’s hand grab his arse. The sound was enough to intensify Harry’s grip in an almost silent (save for a soft moan) beg for more.  </p>
<p>They spun, mentally, and physically in the perfectly angled rainfall that seemed to follow them as they moved, still, neither wanting to end the kiss but knowing it was going to happen, and soon. </p>
<p>Separating, they both felt the silence that befell them and the desire to be close again. Harry stepped away, suddenly aware of himself and the actions that had just occurred. He thought of his parents, he wondered what they’d think of him now had they seen what had just transpired. Kissing the man who had taken their lives from them wasn’t really the future he was sure they’d had planned for him. It wasn’t the future Dumbledore had written in stone for him either, of this he knew. </p>
<p>For once, he wondered what life would feel like without anyone telling him what he was supposed to do, or feel. He hadn’t noticed that Voldemort had stood back to pull his wand from beneath his robes, a curious place to keep his wand, as if it had been removed from the small satin underwear he happened to be wearing. </p>
<p>“Imperio!”  Came the throaty call and Harry’s mind went blank. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Voldemort’s Wet Dream Sequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voldemort and Harry find themselves in Voldemort’s honeymoon suite.... later to be joined by everyone’s favourite Potion’s Professor. Crack and smut. You’ve been warned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, written to coincide with live stage performances. Crack. Smut. Explicit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legs tangled on the dark green satin as beads of sweat tumbled on to the fabric creating darker spots under their naked, writhing bodies.</p>
<p>The dim flickering candlelight cast long silhouettes on the wall behind the heavily draped four poster bed, creating a demonic shadow play accompanied by melodic moans and keening gasps.</p>
<p>Harry pushed his hand flat against the older man’s pale glistening chest, exploring the skin as he speared himself for the fourth time that night. The perspiration combined with the lack of hair made the slick movement across Voldemort’s chest an unusual experience, but as Harry had had nothing to compare it to before tonight, he figured it would all be an unusual experience, to him at least. Throwing his head back he rasped, ‘Merlin!’ as he became fully sheathed. Voldemort dropped his head back heavily onto the bed, biting his lip before gripping the younger man’s hips hard, guiding him up and down again.</p>
<p>‘Being the Dark Lord has its advantages’, the older man thought. Whilst other wizards may have struggled to keep up with Harry’s young virility, Voldemort’s power knew no limits.... except of course, for love. He shook the thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the tight, but (after a quick lubrication charm) very slick, opening he was now rhythmically pounding.</p>
<p>Harry’s breathing was laboured, one hand toying with his own cock as he rode the older man’s, whilst his other hand played delicately with his nipples.</p>
<p>“So beautiful.” Voldemort gasped up at the writhing young man.</p>
<p>‘Yes, My Lord!’ He gasped, dropping his mouth to bite the grey skin beneath him as Voldemort angled himself and brushed his prostate, hissing his appreciations in a serpentine tongue.</p>
<p>“Yes, my boy.”</p>
<p>They were both still feeling the sensitivities of the previous orgasms, so both knew that this wouldn’t take too long and the Parseltongue had answered something primal within them. Harry’s emerald eyes darkened as he searched the face before him for permission. The rhythm had long lost its control and desperation took precedent as they both aimed for climax.<br/>“Yes, Harry, you may come.” Voldemort almost whispered, watching the relief washing over Harry’s face, knowing up until that moment, he had been particularly strict with his submissive Chosen One.</p>
<p>He felt Harry tighten around him as he shot streams of viscous fluid across the grey skin of the older man’s torso. It only took a few more thrusts before Voldemort was filling Harry’s well spent hole.</p>
<p>As the younger man collapsed against his body, pulling out, Voldemort pressed a small kiss against his scar before whispering an almost unheard charm as Harry felt something work it’s way back into his hole. It was hard, solid in fact, and the burn only lasted a moment before it had pushed past the walls and settled nicely, stopping any of The Dark Lord’s ejaculate leaving Harry’s body.</p>
<p>Harry wriggled against the transfigured plug and settled into the submissive space he found himself in. He felt safe, and spent. He nestled his head against the chest of He Who Shall Not Be Named and sighed through a smile.</p>
<p>“That was...” he trailed off.</p>
<p>“Magical?” Voldemort asked with a curl of his lips, earning himself a youthful giggle from The Boy Who Lived.</p>
<p>“Yeah....” Harry eventually answered, “I didn’t think four times was possible!”</p>
<p>The older man laughed throatily and pulled Harry closer. “Did no one tell you? You’re a Wizard, Harry.” Again, earning himself a giggle, “Now, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, sleep, my Pet.”</p>
<p>“Yes My Lord.” Harry nodded, a mischievous smile playing on his full lips, leaning in for a chaste kiss before turning over, and sighing into the cool of the green satin on his skin.</p>
<p>**********</p>
<p>Voldemort stared at the ceiling, his hands clasped on his solar plexus, as he listened to the soft purring beside him. He didn’t need sleep. Sleep was counterproductive at this point. He could manage a few days without sleep; he needed to prepare for tomorrow. They’d apparated directly to his rooms at the manor and he hadn’t seen any Death Eaters yet. This would surely make for interesting breakfast conversation.</p>
<p>Movement at the foot of the bed caught his eye and he lifted his head slightly to see Nagini tilt her head towards the sleeping Harry Potter before sheltering under the duvet, wrapping herself around smooth grey ankles, her tongue lapping at the almost equally cold skin.</p>
<p>Voldemort felt at ease. The young Griffindor was finally in his rightful place, and almost all felt right with the world. His followers would do as commanded, even if a little jealousy happened to spark within the ranks. Dumbledore would concede, and they would win the War without even starting it, the dark faction pushing further into Wizengamot; he would control the Wizarding world very soon indeed. There was just one thing clawing at his heart, Harry Potter wasn’t really in love with him and he longed for the love to be returned without the use of magic. The Imperio Curse was merely a trick of the mind, and whilst it had certainly ‘done the job’ Voldemort knew that the love was empty.</p>
<p>A sharp nip on his inner thigh brought him out of his spiralling mindset and he lifted the duvet slightly to see that Nagini had moved up to nestle near his crotch.</p>
<p>“My girl.” He whispered, quietly enough to not wake the sleeping Potter beside him, her head tilted upward and she nodded her understanding.</p>
<p>A cold solid thump hit his stomach and he reached down and fingered the edge of the leather bound book, smiling deeply. His fingers traced the edge of the indented name, Tom Marvolo Riddle and he found the hole created by the basilisk fang. His nails scraped along the dried venom and he shuddered in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Who needs muggle sex shops when Basilisk venom can enhance an orgasm better than any chilli infused lubricant?” He thought blissfully as he languidly palmed his cock.</p>
<p>He had enlarged the hole in his old diary a while back realising it would make an interesting bedroom aide, and also knowing that his member had far too much in way of girth for a hole that small, but had kept the basilisk venom surrounding the hole, occasionally adding more to increase his pleasure when he used it. The lap of a small serpentine tongue broke his musings again, and he continued to thrust into his hand until he became hard again.</p>
<p>A quiet crack of apparation caught his attention as the mattress became heavier between his legs. A smirk caught his lips as he again raised the duvet to see the pained face of Severus picking up the book and lowering it over his cock. Severus’ eyes flicked over to the sleeping form beside him and curled his lips upwards slightly, nodding in appreciation with a raised eyebrow. Voldemort said nothing, but dropped his head back when a dark chocolate hum left the Potions Master’s throat as he licked the pre-come from his tip.</p>
<p>Snape’s tongue lapped up and down the grey shaft and small gasps left the Dark Lord’s lips. Severus cast a wandless ‘Muffliato’ to ensure they didn’t wake the Boy Who Lived with their nightly tryst. Dark hair framed his face and dropped feather-light touches on the sensitive skin of Voldemort’s upper thighs as he continued his worship.</p>
<p>Between them, serpentine skin, smooth and only slightly cooler than Voldemort’s, circled up towards his chest, tentatively brushing nipples with her sinuous tongue. The older man growled at the contact, and the Potions Master let out a deep laugh around the shaft as he swallowed the Dark Lord whole.</p>
<p>Voldemort arched and grasped for Snape’s hair, grabbing handfuls as he continued his ministrations with ease, occasionally allowing a low groan to escape. A string of hisses left Voldemort’s lips and Severus looked up the lithe body below him. He was close now; the accidental parseltongue and his quickened breathing demonstrated such. Snape glanced over at The Boy Who Lived. Satisfied that he was still sleeping, he took the shaft right down to the base, allowing his throat to relax, forgoing air for his Lord. Voldemort resisted thrusting and allowed Severus to swallow around him as he attempted to hold off a little longer. Pulling away briefly, The Potions Master took a few desperate breaths before devouring his member again. Voldemort knew he wasn’t going to last, and couldn’t refrain from thrusting into Severus’ throat as he came with a strangled cry, nails tearing into Snape’s scalp. Severus swallowed dutifully and waited for Voldemort’s breathing to calm before moving away.</p>
<p>Another wandless spell left both men clean as Severus placed a chaste kiss on the tip of The Dark Lord’s cock before disapparating, leaving Voldemort spent and tired. Maybe a few hours sleep wouldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wrecking Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voldemort discovers Harry’s indiscretions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, 100% crack coinciding with stage performance. I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mr Potter,” the low, drawl started, “We can not allow the Dark Lord to discover our.... indiscretions.” Snape’s hands snaked around the younger man’s waist as his hooked nose nuzzled in to his strong neck. </p>
<p>“Relax Severus,” Harry responded with a low moan as he felt a tongue glide up towards his jaw, “he’s well aware that you give head better than any of the other death eaters, surely he wouldn’t deny me that pleasure?” A smirk and a raised eyebrow resulted in a scoff from the Potions Master and Harry laughed. </p>
<p>“You’ll be the death of me, Potter.” Snape said, shaking his head before closing the gap between them. </p>
<p>An unmistakable rasp broke their kiss in surprise and horror. </p>
<p>“So he will, Severus.” </p>
<p>Voldemort’s arms were folded, his face neutral, and unreadable; waiting. </p>
<p>“My Lord.” Severus whimpered, dropping to one knee in a low bow, whilst not allowing himself to lose eye contact with The Dark Lord. His onyx eyes locked on Voldemort’s face, he knew occluding wouldn’t spare him at this point; Voldemort had seen everything he needed to, he knew The Killing Curse would follow shortly. The moment stretched as neither man faltered and Harry grew nervous, but stood stoically still glancing between the two. </p>
<p>“A man cannot two masters serve!” Voldemort broke the silence with a bellow before stepping forward slightly and grimacing into a threateningly low growl, “You mustn’t touch what isn’t yours.” <br/>Raising his wand and pointing it towards to still bowing Severus, gave a short flick of his wrist before shouting “Avada Kedavra!”</p>
<p>In mere milliseconds, the curse crackled through the atmosphere and the green magic sparked as it touched flesh and bone. The Unforgivable, however, did not strike its intended target. </p>
<p>Harry landed ungracefully on the floor, unmoving, and pale. Voldemort’s hand shot to his mouth in shock as the Potions Master fell across the still unmoving body with an animalistic cry. </p>
<p>“Potter!” Severus wailed, “you imbecilic dunderhead!” He grasped at the fabric of Harry’s robes as he sobbed, allowing himself to be open for attack. Instead of a second attack, however, The Dark Lord moves towards the pair, moving Severus aside and away from the boy. </p>
<p>Severus took a deep breath and straightened, waiting to take his punishment, but instead of the burning cold killing curse, he watched Voldemort drop to his knees to cradle Harry’s head in his hands. </p>
<p>“It’s not your time yet, wake up.” The Dark Lord whispered, to Severus’ confusion. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but any hope he did have for Harry’s life was blanched when the young man stayed completely still. “Get up, Harry.” He tried again. </p>
<p>“My Lord,” The Potions Master started, “the boy is dead.” </p>
<p>“Silence, Severus.” Voldemort barked, “Harry will wake, and you will be here to see him living again before I succeed in taking your life.”</p>
<p>Harry flinched slightly, opening a cautious eye to look at the two older men towering over him. Had it been in different circumstances, the young submissive wouldn’t have been complaining.</p>
<p>“Harry!” Severus gasped, dropping to his side again. </p>
<p>“Severus, stand aside.” Voldemort warned. </p>
<p>Severus gazed at The Boy Who Lived before standing slowly to remove his wand from his sleeve. “I was your consort.” He spat viciously. </p>
<p>Voldemort turned his head deliberately until his red eyes met the sorry sight before him. Severus’ hair hung loosely in front of his impassioned eyes and his lips were upturned on one side. His quickly drying tears left track marks on his weathered face as his breathing calmed, and his wand pointed towards the Dark Lord. </p>
<p>“You betrayed me.” Voldemort intoned, standing slowly, “My most trusted follower. Lower your wand.”</p>
<p>“I am prepared to duel, Tom,” The potions master hissed, the words dripping with sarcasm, “I am prepared to die for the boy.”</p>
<p>Now standing, Voldemort’s wand sat in his clawed hand, at an angle that could only have ever been comfortable to him. “Are we comparing wands, Severus?” He laughed a low rasp, “Yours May be longer, but I doubt you’re as skilled with it as I am with mine.”</p>
<p>Harry watched on in horror and mild arousal from his place on the floor, unwilling to speak, and knowing he wouldn’t be surviving the rest of the evening. </p>
<p>“Sectum Sempra!” Severus growled with a flick of his wrist. Without even a movement, The Dark Lord has erected a shield around himself, sending the curse back to Severus, who staggered back, the blood dripping slowly from the myriad of gashes that now covered his face and body. </p>
<p>Voldemort took a lazy step forward and smiled, “Don’t play with fire unless you want to get burned,” he breathed, “I’ll miss your mouth, Severus, you were a natural.” </p>
<p>Severus closed his eyes and waited.</p>
<p>“Avada Kedavra!” </p>
<p>The room flashed green again before going dark. </p>
<p>.........</p>
<p>The Dark Lord ascended the main staircase of Malfoy Manor, his robes billowing behind him as he ignored the pathetic whimpers of Harry Potter attempting to catch up to him. </p>
<p>“Sir! Lord Voldemort!” Came the whine, as he took two steps at a time. “TOM!” </p>
<p>The Dark Lord has made it to the top step when he spun on his heel to regard Harry breathlessly galloping in his direction. He waited, rage filling his pores, and a strange feeling in his chest he wasn’t able to pinpoint. He changed his mind and made to retreat again, but Harry caught his wrist. </p>
<p>“We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain, we jumped never knowing why.” Harry started, as the older man attempted to pull away. “We kissed,” Harry pulled Voldemort closer and rested his head on the Older Man’s chest, “I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny.” The Dark Lord sank a little, feeling the swell of something he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before in what was left of his heart, before reminding himself why he was angry. He stepped away and pointed a long finger in Harry’s face. </p>
<p>“Don’t you ever say, I just walked away, I will always want you!” He bellowed causing Harry to flinch, “I can’t live a lie, running for my life, I will ALWAYS want you!” </p>
<p>Voldemort shot from the proximity of the younger man and towards the meeting room. He slammed the door behind him and raked his nails against the wood before levering himself from area and staggering to the long table. His mind raced, this young man had completely turned his life upside down. He had been forced to kill his favourite pet, all because of the young man now trying to open the doors to the meeting room. The older man shot curse after curse towards the door in a futile attempt to frighten the Boy Who Lived. As he tired, he fell atop of the mahogany table before him and screamed an inhuman sound as Harry quietly entered the room, his hands raised in a surrendering position. </p>
<p>"I need this to stop." The Dark Lord gasped. "Finite incantatem" </p>
<p>Harry stood stock-still with a shy smile on his lips for a moment before stepping forward, still with his hands raised. </p>
<p>"I'm still here, My Lord." He whispered.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Voldemort bellowed, raising his hands to his scalp. "FINITE INCANTATEM!"</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward again.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord gave in. The strange feeling in his chest must be the reason for the reverse spell not taking. "CRUCIO!" </p>
<p>Harry hit the floor, convulsing. His screams echoed through the room, as Voldemort's grey skin paled further. He ran towards the window and leapt through it, sending shards of glass across the room and out onto the Malfoy estate, only just missing the albino Peacocks. He soared into the sky, his only solace being the emptiness and silence he experienced away form the ground. </p>
<p>"I never meant to start a war!" He sobbed into the blackness, still speeding through the air, "I just wanted you to let me in." He understood now, what a mistake it had been to use the 'Imperio' curse on the young Harry Potter. The air around him chilled further and it breathed life into the small amount of soul he still held in his body. He tried to remember what life was like before Harry Potter; how happy he had been. He wished to return to that happiness. That wish inadvertently returned him to the meeting room, and when he opened his eyes, Harry stood before him, bent slightly, and still suffering the aftershocks of the Cruciatus curse. This had not been what he meant by returning to his happiness. </p>
<p>"My Lord." Harry started. </p>
<p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The serpentine man screamed back; the only possible reaction for that exact moment, obviously. As the curse sped through the room towards him, Harry spoke. </p>
<p>"The Imperio didn't work on me in the first place." </p>
<p>The curse struck and Voldemort clutched his mouth. Harry fell slowly backwards as The Dark Lord tried to make sense of what he had just said. If the Imperio curse hadn't taken on The Boy Who Lived, then he had come to him of his own volition. He had declared his love without the use of magic. The cold man gasped and ran to his side as Harry took his final breaths. </p>
<p>He knew what he must do, and he knew he'd have to mean it. </p>
<p>He raised his wand to his own throat and as the doors swung open and the figures of Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa and The Carrows entered, he whispered with as much intent as he could possibly muster, "Avada Kedavra."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>